Some vehicles, particularly off-road vehicles, have detachable doors. When desired, the detachable doors can be detached from the vehicle leaving behind door openings. Some vehicles incorporate cage members into the door opening areas. Other vehicles omit the cage members entirely. The detachable doors could incorporate an inflatable device, but detaching the detachable doors from the vehicle removes the inflatable device from the vehicle.